Superman
by VenomBat22
Summary: After the destruction of Krypton, Kal-El arrives on Earth and in years, becomes Superman, the Man of Steel. Although, an old enemy of his father is lurking on Earth, and he has to rumble with three villains in Metropolis. second in Justice League story


In the farthest reaches of space, passed the planet of Oa, there resided an ancient planet similar to Earth. The planet Krypton was filled with rich landscapes, the cleanest oceans, the best technology, and the most glorious people. However, all was not what it seemed. In the chambers of the Elders, a tall Kryptonian stood with a female.

The man had black hair, a manly beard and mustache, and he wore armor with a black S on his chest. The female had short green hair, purple armor with another S on her chest, and she bore a cape. They both were in chains and surrounded by guards wielding spears. The five Elders were old and fragile, three male and two female. The only other young person was standing at the entrance to the room.

"General Zod," started the older female. "You are charged with attempted murder, betrayal, and fraud among the citizens of Krypton. And Faora," she looked at the green haired woman.

"I am charged with the same crimes, correct?" she asked the Elders.

"Correct," said the same Elder. "Do you have any regrets at all?"

"I do not!" snapped Faora. "I will forever stand by my master and love! Hail Zod!"

"Thank you Faora," said Zod in an evil voice. He looked up at the Elders. "I too regret nothing. This civilization is close to destroying itself anyway! You imps use the power inside the planet to power our homes, stupidly not knowing that the planet is being drained! You will all die momentarily!"

"Quite," said the oldest male Elder. "Jor-El," he addressed the young man at the entrance. "What do you make of Zod's tall tale?"

"Elders," began the young man. "Ever since I was young, I was instructed with making sure the planets core would always be preserved. Although, the recent checks have resulted in something most awful. The planet's core is unstable and unpredictable. What Zod says may be true: Krypton may be close to destruction."

"Preposterous! If it were failing, we'd have seen the result! We are still here, so the planet is fine."

"General Zod speaks truth!" shouted Faora. "When are you idiots going to get it through your oversized skulls?!"

"Silence!" shouted an old Elder. "For your punishment, General Zod. Faora. You both will be exiled from the planet!"

"Exile?!" screamed Faora. Zod calmed her down with his voice.

"Do not worry my dear. Justice will prevail for us all. Elders, when Krypton begins to feel the effects of what you've done, you will regret imprisoning me. And you Jor-El." he looked at the man. "You have sided with me through this, but I have to ask you something."

"What?" asked Jor-El.

"I do not beg, but persuade them to let us go so we may save the planet!"

"I-I'm sorry Zod. There is nothing I can do. When it does blow, I will spare my newborn son. He will be safe from the fate of our world."

"Jor-El! You were my friend! Save me!"

"What the Elders decide is final. I'm sorry Zod."

"I see," he said before laughing maniacally. "Well, I have a future for you my old friend. When I escape, I am going to scour the universe and find your son. Trust me when I say, I will find him and I will kill him."

"Good-bye Zod. At least you'll have company."

The Elders began chanting and a giant crystal surrounded the two villains. Slowly it grew, encasing them in a very strong protective shell. The Elders informed them that the seal would break once they landed on another planet. Zod began swearing up and down at them, but was ignored. The ice launched the casing up and the last thing they heard were Zod and Faora's screams for revenge.

When Jor-El returned home, his wife was caring for their newborn baby. His wife had dark brown hair in a bun, fancy robes, and holding the baby boy, who was covered in a Kryptonian blanket. He got to where she was and kissed his wife, followed by kissing the babies head.

"How is he Lara?"

"He is fine, my love. How was the meeting?"

"Disastrous! Zod and Faora were exiled, but that wasn't the worst of it."

"What could be worse? Those two are basically traitors to our people and deserve all punishments available!"

"I agree, but its what Zod said to me that has me worried."

"What did he say?"

"He agrees with me that our world is in danger. I told him we were sending our son far away from here for his own safety and..."

"And what Jor-El?

"Zod says when he escapes, he is going to find our son and kill him."

"Oh no!" exclaimed Lara. She looked to their young son. "Oh, little Kal-El. He doesn't deserve this life. Jor-El laid a hand of her shoulder, comforting her.

"I know Lara. It'll be okay. Come on,"

"Where are we going?"

"To the launch chambers. We may not have a lot of time."

It took them an hour to get to the launch chambers, a place where launch pads resided. Jor-El readied a launch pod, but realized that his young son would not be alone. He put four tube like item in with him, each had the S on them. Lana had brought with her a young puppy. He was white in color, wore a red leash with an S on the tag, and was looking very happy. She placed the puppy in with Kal-El and her husband closed the door.

"Are you sure you want to send Krypto with him?" he asked her.

"Yes. Whatever world he goes go, he will be branded an outsider. He needs Krypto because he may be Kal's only friend."

"Let us hope that the people of this far off world will learn the lesson we Kryptonians have learned." he imputed coordinates into the launch pod.

"Where are you sending him?"

"A young planet who have much to learn. A little place in the Western Galaxy. It's called Earth."

"I have heard of that place. Are you sure it wise to send him to such a harsh world?"

"Its the only chance he has Lara. It'll be a better life than if he stays on a dying world."

"I see." she looked inside the pod and began crying. "Be safe Kal-El."

Jor-El activated something and the baby and puppy both froze. They were in cryo and he explained that it wouldn't harm the two, but deactivate when they entered Earth's atmosphere. Seeing his baby frozen made his heart race, but knew it was no or never. Just as he thought that, lava began bursting out of the ground like a geyser, shooting into the air. Multiple one also shot out and he knew there wasn't much time. He pressed a button and the pod sky rocketed up and began leaving the planet. Both parents held each other and looked up, tears going down their cheeks.

"Good luck my son." said Jor-El.

"Krypto, keep our son safe." said Lara.

The pod was far from reach as the planet Krypton exploded. The impact of the explosion was so great, it caused the pod to shake a little just by the shockwaves. Kal-El and Krypto felt nothing since they were frozen. As they raced through the cold reaches of space, They both drifted into dreams, imagining what life waited for them on their new home.

In what seemed like years, the pod made its way passed Mars and was en route to Earth, which bore a new race for Kal to encounter: humans. As it entered the atmosphere, the pod began burning up and the cryo encasing melted, the two woke up and began crying, wanting the comfort of their parents. Krypto also whined, scared of what was about to happen.

The pod landed and the two were obviously disoriented. The pod opened and they laid there, unable to move. The last thing they saw, were a man and woman looking over them and their shadows were dark.

*Hope you like what is planned for Superman. Please review and favorite :)


End file.
